fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Star Tyro
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Defensive, anti-social, unlovable, sneaky, frightening. Those are the words that most people used to describe Star Tyro. Her unlovable personality started at age eleven when her best friend manifested as a Hydrokenetic. Star and her younger sister, Hanna, were near a river with the newly manifested girl who could barely control her ability. The siblings, being young and unaware of how a strong river current could be, wanted their friend to cross the river without getting wet. Ace, Star's best friend, told the girls that she would keep the water from touching them. Star wouldn't believe it so her best friend and younger sister were desperate to show her. When Hanna started crossing the river with to walls of river water on either side of her, everything was fine. It was only when Ace could no longer keep control of the water did the little girl start to drown. Neither Star nor Ace new how to swim, but still, Star jumped into the roaring river to save her sister. After what seemed like hours, the Tyro sisters were safely on shore, sobbing and clinging to each other. After the accident, Star wasn't herself. For days she couldn't speak, and for a year she wouldn't. She never forgave Ace and couldn't even look at her younger sister without wanting to curl into a ball and die for a few months. Even so, she never cried. Not when anyone was looking at least. At night, she would lock the door and let the tears fall. For hours she pretended to sleep when she was silently sobbing to herself. Her visions of that day in the river haunted her dreams and appeared in front of her closed eyelids when she blinked. Worst of all, her breathing was always labored, as if she had just run at full speed from a hoard of T-rex's. What angered Star the most was that her sister had come out of the river unscathed. Sure, she had the usual nightmares and fears of water, but Star had permanent damage done to her. She constantly was distracted and forgot important information in a matter of minutes, causing her to barely pass Foxfire exams. It was a relief when Star manifested as a shade . She could hide herself better and soon the school ignored her instead of stare at her. It also helped her ditch class without getting caught more often. When the teachers finally started forcing her to go to class, she started purposefully hurting herself so she could hide in the healing center. The physician didn't mind and would never tell anyone, but also didn't talk to Star which was fine by her. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Star has an unusual personality compared to her family members. She's secretive and serious, unlike her cheerful family. Even after her sisters near death experience, her family still stayed optimistic. She doesn't have any friends besides her sister and ignores mostly everyone. When someone tries to boos her around or even just ask her politely to do something she gives them a look that could kill and says "Who died and chose you to be Councillor". 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Star Tyro has baby blue eyes and long dirty blond hair. Her model is Willow Shields. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Star is really good at hiding and, after the river accident, taught herself to swim. She can swim fast and now does it to calm herself. She's also good at drawing and architecture. She's horrible at making friends and just being friendly in general. She wants to be good at defending her younger sister who is everything to her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ Category:Approved